


The Radio Station

by ChaosTotal (SamoShampioni)



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Welle: Erdball
Genre: Alf - Freeform, Bayerischer Rundfunk, Fluff, Gen, Honey, Plastique, RPF, Venus - Freeform, W:E, Welle:Erdball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/ChaosTotal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, the entirety of Bayerischer Rundfunk would be taken over by Welle: Erdball, and the four of them would become real radio hosts. They just hoped they would be good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Radio Station

It was yet another day in the Welle: Erdball recording studio. Venus and Plastique had gone out to buy some replacement parts for the equipment in the studio, leaving Honey and Alf alone for a little while.  
'Perfect,' Alf thought, 'Now I can tell Honey about the surprise!'  
Venus and Plastique had already found out, but Alf made them swear not to tell Honey. He wanted to tell Honey himself.  
"Hey, Honey," Alf said.  
"Yeah...?"  
"You know the way you're always wondering what it would be like if we were a real radio station?"  
"Uh, yeah I guess..." came the reply, Honey not even bothering to look up from his Commodore 64.  
"Well, what if we were?!" Alf beamed. But Honey was confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, ok, let me start from the beginning. The other day, I got talking to Thomas Gottschalk, ya know, the TV host?" Alf explained, "And he said we could all go to the most popular radio station in Bavaria and broadcast from there! Think about it Honey, a real radio broadcast from Welle: Erdball!"  
That made Honey look up from the computer. Alf smiled.  
"Uh..." Honey didn't know what to say. Didn't Alf realise that it had just been a joke? He had never expected they would ever be able to go to a real radio station and broadcast from there. Honey wasn't too convinced that this would work out the way Alf had planned, but he didn't want to sound rude. So he put on a smile to be polite, and hoped for the best. Welle: Erdball were going to become a real radio station for a day, what's the worst that could happen?  
"Thanks, Alf!" Honey grinned, "You're the best!"  
Honey hoped that the radio broadcast would run smoothly, but secretly, he didn't think it would.  
  
\---  
  
It was time. The four of them walked into the broadcasting building of the Bavarian radio station. It was much bigger than they had imagined, much bigger than any radio station they had ever seen before. But then this was the headquarters of Bayerischer Rundfunk, one of the most popular radio stations in Germany. And today, and only for today, it had four new hosts. Welle: Erdball.  
Today, the entirety of Bayerischer Rundfunk would be taken over by Welle: Erdball, and the four of them would become real radio hosts. They just hoped they would be good at it.  
  
\---  
  
 _"Hallo, hier spricht Welle: Erdball, Symphonie der Zeit. Aus dem Äther schwingt und schwillt sie in die Ewigkeit!"_  
Despite a few minor technical difficulties that were soon sorted out, the broadcast started off well. Welle: Erdball just talked to themselves, about various topics. It was when other people began to call the radio that the problems began.  
  
\---  
  
First, there was the bizarre.  
"Hello, hello,  who is this?" the voice on the radio spoke.  
"Yes, hello!" Honey smiled, "This is Welle: Erdball at Bayerischer Rundfunk, what would you like to talk to us about?"  
"Well, you know the new dog show, right?"  
"Uh, no," Honey said, "I can't say that I do."  
"The dog dancing competition? I think it was rigged! The dalmation should have won! You know what I'm saying?"  
Honey just sat there, speechless. This had absolutely nothing to do with the radio show.  
"IT WAS FIXED, AND THIS IS MY OFFICIAL COMPLAINT AGAINST THE ORGANISERS OF THE SHOW!" They were shouting now, and Welle: Erdball were all quite shocked that someone would call in to a radio station and start screaming about some dog show.  
"Umm, I'm sorry but I think I'm going to have to hang up now," Honey sighed.  
"DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON M-"  
  
\---  
  
Their first call-in hadn't gone as well as planned. They hoped the next one would be better. But it wasn't. Because of course, they also had to put up with their fair share of prank callers.  
"Hello?" a voice that sounded like it belonged to a teenage boy spoke to the radio hosts. There was laughter in the background, probably his friends.  
"Yes, hello, you have reached radio Welle: Erdball!" Honey smiled, "How may we help you?"  
"Hahaha! You stink!" and with that the phone was slammed down.  
Honey sighed. This was going to be a long, long day.  
  
\---  
  
*Ring ring*  
Yet another phone call for the radio hosts.  
"Hello! This is radio Welle: Erdball!" Honey said, "How may we help you?"  
It was the protocol, but Honey was beginning to become quite tired of saying that.  
No answer. There was just silence on the other end of the phone.  
"Uh... hello?" Honey said again. And that's when they heard it. A strange sound.  
"Mew, mew meow mew meow." There was a cat.  
"Is that a cat?" Venus asked, "Is there really a cat on the radio?"  
"Meow meow mew meow meow."  
"Sorry everyone, but I think someone's put their cat on the phone for some reason," Honey said, as he hung up the phone.  
Alf just shrugged.  
"Well, they were better than a lot of the callers we've had today, at least," Alf said. There had indeed been a lot of people who had called in, despite having nothing useful to contribute to the show. Welle: Erdball hoped that later on the show would pick up.  
  
\---  
  
A little while later it was time for some music. This was the part Honey had been waiting for.  
"Ok," Honey said, tapping the microphone with his finger, "So, what should we play next? How about some Welle: Erdball songs? Or maybe Die Funkhausgruppe?"  
Plastique just laughed.  
"Honey, I don't think we get to choose the songs," Plastique said, "You know, real radio hosts don't really get to choose what they play either, at the more popular stations, at least. So we just have to play whatever's popular."  
"Yes, we have some new songs by Miley Cyrus that we've been requested to play next," Alf laughed, "And we can't choose it either, it just comes on by itself."  
And it did. The song started playing. Some generic pop stuff.  
"Gah," Honey said, as the song boomed throughout the room, "This really is musical hell!"  
  
\---  
  
A little while later, things were wrapped up, and the group had time to reflect on how their day had gone. So, the bad callers, the bad music, the bad everything. Not to mention all of the fetching coffee and the other boring yet essential things that they had assumed someone else would be doing for them. And still, Welle: Erdball were happy with their performance. And they were proved right, as the ratings of the show had been extremely good, even if that was only because many people wanted to see how badly it would go.  
  
\---  
  
And so, Welle: Erdball were back where they belonged. It was far more comfortable in their little studio than in the huge broadcasting complex.  
"Phew, thank goodness that's over with," Honey said, tapping away at his Commodore 64 yet again.  
"Well, yeah," Alf sighed, "Sorry guys. Honestly, that didn't go as well as I thought it would have done."  
"Hey, don't worry about it Alf," Venus said, "I mean, it was... an experience... at least."  
"Yeah," Honey agreed, "And how knows? Maybe one day we will be a real radio station. But it will be on our terms, and ran completely by us, rather than other people pulling the strings."  
And so, Welle: Erdball had been a real radio station. But only for one day. Now, they were quite pleased to be going back to what they were so good at. An imaginary radio station.  
Fin.


End file.
